Alive
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Set after Garrett overhears Jazmine's feelings for Logan-A heartbroken Garrett realises that he needs to leave Logan alone so that he can be himself. A confused Logan doesn't know what's going on only that he doesn't want Garrett to leave-queue confused, heartbroken boys, insecurities and the mentioning of the 'L' Word. Contains Slash-don't like don't read.


**So I very short sickeningly cute slash escapade between my favourite Disney Channel OTP.**

 **If you guys have any requests send them in! Once my exams are over I will have all the time in the world to write.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine.**

 **Please read and review**

 **This contains slash-don't like don't read.**

* * *

Alive

Set after Garrett overhears Jazmine's feelings for Logan-A heartbroken Garrett realises that he needs to leave Logan alone so that he can be himself. A confused Logan doesn't know what's going on only that he doesn't want Garrett to leave-queue confused, heartbroken boys, insecurities and the mentioning of the 'L' Word.

* * *

He barely makes it back to the car before he throws up, hacking great lumps of the oatmeal he had for breakfast out again and again and again.

Shit.

He should have known. He had been the one to comment about the relationship between Jazmine and Logan, he had been the one who had laughed about it when he had mentioned it to Logan when they were tangled up in his sheets together laughing using each other as body heat.

He wonders if Logan had ever had feelings for Jazmine. He wonders if the only reason that he and Logan are together is because Logan doesn't have the heart to hurt him.

He staggers back to his car, driving home in silence. He needs to do the honourable thing. He needs to cut Logan free so Logan can go out and be normal and remain being the same beautiful blonde Logan whose smile can light up the room.

If it hurt him, or nearly killed him in the process then that would be enough to see Logan smile again.

It wasn't like Logan really loved him anyway.

He could do so much better than Garrett anyway.

He ignored all of Logan's texts and phone calls later in favour of throwing up again and again and again each time when he thought about what he was going to have to do tomorrow.

He ignored Logan all day skirting around the boy like he was a carrier for some deadly disease refusing to let his heart shatter whenever he saw Logan frown and the light systematically disappear from his eyes with each passing second.

* * *

"Is something wrong" Logan said opening the door and pouting when Garrett refused to touch him.

And then suddenly Garrett couldn't control himself. He launched himself across the room cupping Logan's square jaw in his hands and pressing a kiss to the lips he knew he would never get tired off. He moulded everything to memory, taste, smell, feel, and all the little sounds that Logan would make and then he pulled back.

"We need to break up" he said finally. Logan paused his mouth still kiss swollen and looking beautifully dazed. His eyes refocused themselves suddenly and his eyes widened.

"What?" he asked blinking once "We need to break up" Garrett said again chewing his lip his eyes welling slightly with water. He couldn't help himself the image of Logan's face slowly draining off all colour and the way his hands fell loosely to his sides shaking slightly.

"Why?" he gasped moving closer and Garrett took a step back his hands balling into fists least he give all the emotion he was locking in his heart away.

Garrett moved slowly to grasp Logan's chin letting his thumb brush the smooth chin. Logan whimpered softly raising his hand to cup his brushing the pad of his fingertips against the knuckles. Garrett shivered.

"You deserve better" he said finally letting his hand drop only as Garrett turned around his hand was grasped by Logan's who was breathing heavily. "I don't want better" the blonde said his hand grasping furiously at Garrett pulling them together to link their bodies. "I want you" Garrett shook his head biting his lip.

"I love you Garrett" Logan pleaded pressing a butterfly kiss into the corner of Garrett's mouth, "I love you…please don't leave me…please stay…I love you" he whispered it over and over again making Garrett shiver.

And then suddenly he broke, he shattered in two collapsing in a fit of sobbing hysterically letting Logan wrap two strong arms around him. They ended on the floor Logan cooing into his ear gently running his fingers through his hair. "I love you" the blonde whispered over and over again. Nothing mattered anymore but him and Logan, Logan and him. And with that Garrett let his eyelids go heavy and his body fall asleep and still, loose and pliant.

He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to be with Logan, he was done with being selfless.

* * *

When he awoke the sunlight was streaming in and he was in Logan's bed, the soft blue sheets clean and smelling of Logan-the clean cotton smell mixed with the Armani cologne that he used. "Hey" Logan said gently from behind him tucking his body around Garrett's "Hey" he said again brushing back the strands of Garrett's hair.

"Were all alone" he said finally "I can make you some eggs and coffee…well I could make you some coffee and then we could…well I could find some cold pizza or some…I can find you something" he smiled looking utterly adorable. Garrett swallowed heavily sitting up and crossing his legs as his hands found their way out of Logan's and into his lap.

"Or we could just talk" Logan said more to himself nodding. "What happened? I thought…I thought that we were doing fine…I thought that we were in love and then you turn up here and say we have to break up and that you don't deserve me" he swallowed.

"Jazmine has a crush on you" he said finally "She wants to be with you and she's…she's so excited…I…I got to thinking what would it be like if you and here were actually together…you deserve a real relationship…not a relationship hidden behind closed door with someone not as pretty"

Suddenly he was cut off as Logan's lips connected to his again and again shaking with urgency "Shut up" Logan said pressing his mouth to his again and again.

"I love you idiot" Logan said finally "I love you, I love you, I love you. I don't care about Jazmine in that way-I don't care about anyone in that way but you so please don't do that shit again because I swear to you my heart fucking stopped"

He shuddered slightly causing Garrett to look up. Logan was smiling that perfect little sunshiny smile he had and it was so infectious it was impossible not to smile back and believe that everything was going to be alright.

"Ok" he said finally "Ok…Sorry" it was such a heart hearted response to what he had done or what he had been planning to do that it felt sick but Logan nodded reaching out to tuck him back into bed.

"Sleep babe" he muttered nosing his nose down Garrett's earlobe. "I promise you everything will be alright" he nodded letting his eyes drift shut again. God how had he thought he could live without this? Being with Logan made him feel alive.

"Love you" he muttered sleepily

"Love you too" came the steady reply.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think.**


End file.
